1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a chair assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disabled individual often employs a wheelchair to transport. One such chair assembly includes a chair portion having a seat and a back. An armrest portion is pivotably attached to the chair portion. The armrest portion has a support disposed adjacent to the chair portion. The armrest portion is moveable between an upright position and an extended position. In the upright position, the support is generally perpendicular to the seat. In the extended position the support is generally parallel to the seat. A structure includes a rod is pivotably attached to the support adjacent to one end of the rod.
To transfer the disabled individual from the chair assembly, the disabled individual moves the armrest portion from the upright position to the extended position. When the armrest portion is in the extended position, the rod buttresses the support in response to an added weight to the armrest portion. However, there may be some deficiencies associated with the chair assembly.